Mumbler
' Mumbler' is the unwilling goddess (or rather, semi-goddess) of world 20 - a world she created in a massive energy burst that obliterated her own creators. She also created basic life forms though all sentient life forms are immigrants from other worlds. These immigrants, perhaps most prominently the humans, are very protective of "their" Mumbler and often show a great deal of affection towards her. These affections probably stem from the fact that these immigrants were on the run, desperately looking for somewhere to live and Mumbler welcomed them. Besides, Mumbler can often come across as bashful or even vulnerable (she's actually quite lethal...). She seems to have a friendly relationship with fellow deity Marsha whom she basically held in life support when Marsha didn't have any followers to keep her in existence. Yolanda Rinlóchane, who ofentimes claim to be devoted to Mumbler, was the one who set out to educate Tuval - the one who'd revive Marsha's religion. Aside from her own world (where technically there always is a part of her) she can occasionally be found in World 0. Creation Mumbler was created by a group of magic users in the dead space between worlds. The intention was to create a magical equivalent of a mass-destruction weapon. However, one of the magic users threw in a metaphorical wrench and Mumbler, at the moment of her birth, decided that she did not want to be a weapon. In a massive burst of energy she obliterated her creators. She then moulded the energy to take upon the form of a small world in the middle of the vast emptiness. There's a popular theory that the mountains surrounding world 12 symbolizes the magic users that had gathered in a circle to create Mumbler. Physical appearance Avatar While she can change her physical shape in any way she please (and often neglects to be fully physical) she often comes across as sweet, but wrapped up in a lot of shapeless cloth that makes it hard to determine if she's actually hot or if it's just the blush. Etymology She doesn’t really mumble, but if you put your ear to the ground you can hear a faint humming sound that is said to be the deity mumbling. That, and the people of Domdal felt uncomfortable saying “hey you” when they needed to talk with her. See also *Bubble (story) (mentioned only) *Domdal (timeline) External links *Energy Being *Even The Girls Want Her *Humble Goddess Mumbler do not want any praise, not even praise she has earned. Motly because she technically isn't a real goddess and she is very aware of this, as she keeps contact with the Real Deal in the realm of deities. She is also aware of how imposter deities are dealt with. *The Messiah Her people certainly view her as one. *Pure Energy The best available explanation for her existence and what she is capable of. Justified in that she was created by not one but a whole group of magic users. In space. Category:People Category:Females Category:Deities Category:Magic users Category:World 20 Category:All Pages